dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball NG (Next Gen): Chapter 2
DBNG (Next Gen): Chapter 2 Brolly sat at the edge of the bed in the Capsule COrporation building. Looking at the ground, he contemplated what had taken place in the deep reaches of the cosmos. "RUN, BROLLY!" ''The voice of Goku rang in his head. ''"This guy is too much for you! You'll die if you face him!" "I will not run! I am a demon! I run from no one!" He remembered saying. "NO!" A chirping bird interrupted his thought process. Annoyed, he scowled at the creature and blasted it..with excessive force. "Now why did you go and do that?" Bulma asked, annoyed herself that her favorite tree was now demolished. "It ruined my train of thought." Brolly stated simply. "Well maybe you should learn to control your anger and it wouldn't bother you as much when small things like that happen." She said, setting a tray of food down on the nightstand. Brolly stared at the food. Eggs, bacon, and toast had been prepared for him. The aroma of the morsels was soothing and mouth watering. Bulma could see he was hungry. "Go ahead and dig in." Brolly looked at her, a small showing of surprise on his face. "Well?" She said. "I didn't bring it up here to torture you." With that she smiled, and poured him a glass of orange juice. Brolly stared at the glass, the same expression apparent on his features. "Why?" "Hmm? Why what?" Bulma asked sweetly. "Why are you being so nice to me..?" He asked, his face returning to it's emotionless state. "I am your enemy. I nearly killed your friends and your planet." Bulma looked at him with a sad expression. "You came to warn us about a threat not even Goku could deal with..thay makes you more friend rather than foe in my book. Besides..everyone deserves a second chance. We gave Vegeta one..now he's my husband, and a loving father...well, a father anyway, hah." Brolly did not even smile. He merely looked at Bulma with that questioning stare. Bulma just smiled. "Go ahead and eat. You can tell us the whole story afterward." With that she walked out of the room. Brolly stared at the food once again. *** Pan stood on the shore of the beach, facing the ocean waves as the tide came in. Trunks stood behind her, watching her concentrate. "Ka....me....ha....me...HAAAAA!!!" Pan yelled out. The signature beam attack of her family blasted across the water's surface, rippling the water viciously. Pan breathed heavily. She had been firing off Kamehameha waves all morning without rest or food. Her energy was low, yet she kept going. Trunks looked at her sadly. "Pan..I'm sory about your grandpa..I really am. He was a good friend of mine..like an uncle to me. But, Pan, blowing your energy away isn't gonna bring him back. You need to eat something. Come on, Pan." "Trunks.." She sobbed. "You're my best friend..but right now..I need to be alone..." Stunned, Trunks backed up a bit. Then with a sad expression, he turned and walked back towards home. Pan charged up another Kamehameha... *** Brolly sat on a single chair in Bulma's living room. Across from him on the couch sat Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks. "If I am to convey the story correctly, you must know why Kakarot and I met." Brolly started. "Very well." Vegeta said. "I was following an enormous Ki signature, looking for a worthy challenge to my Legendary Super Saiyan powers." He began. "I recognized Kakarot's, and though impressive, was not the enormous Ki I was sensing. Not even almighty Shenron's powers matched this beast." Vegeta raised an eyebrow slightly. "When I caught up to the duo, Kakarot and I had some words. He told me he had been training for a few years, guarding the Dragonballs with Shenron. I..admitedly didn't care. I just wanted to fight him. We began a fierce battle. We shattered an entire asteroid belt in fact. It was..nothing short of glorious. And when Shenron joined in the battle, it became the greatest battle I had ever fought." "Damn you, Kakarot!" ''Vegeta thought. ''"You've surpassed me yet again??" "Sadly, our battle was interrupted, as the enormous Ki I had sensed before was drawing nearer. I think Kakarot felt it too. He told me something unbelievabely powerful was coming our way. Even in my feral Legendary Super Saiyan form, I knew he was right, and I needed to be reasonable. It struck without warning. It had no form. A black mass floating and morphing itself in the depths of space. We were powerless. Kakarot's attacks had little affect on it....mine had none..." "And Shenron's?" Bulma asked. "Shenron was swallowed whole." Brolly bluntly stated. The entire Briefs family gasped, and stood up in shock. "What do you mean Shenron was swallowed whole?" Trunks asked, not believing it. "No hidden meaning." Brolly said calmly. "Shenron was devoured in one swoop. I tried to kill the monster, disregarding Kakarot's pleas for me to run. I was nearly killed, until Kakarot stepped up. He kicked me far away from the battle zone...such force he had..I caught a glimpse before I flew out of range of sight...Kakarot was charging an attack, and the creature swallowed him up too." Everyone was silent, mouths agape. Vegeta was shaking slightly. Not with fear..but with absolute rage. "I..I can't believe it.." He grunted through clenched teeth. "There's no way something that powerful can exist! Something that once again drops me a rung on the power ladder!" DAMN IT!" "There is one more thing.." Brolly said. "The creature will be here in one month." The whole family once again gasped in disbelief. "I can sense its Ki. It is coming, and it is hungry." "Trunks." Vegeta said, not looking at his stunned son. "We...we have to protect the Earth. Kakarot passed on the title of Protector of Earth to me...I can't...I cant be made a fool of by losing this planet too! I refuse to be a weakling!" "What have you got in mind, father?" Trunks asked. "We're going to get everyone together...and we're going to train like madmen." "No amount of training will save you." Brolly stated. "Kakarot had been training for 5 years. He could do nothing. Training for one month is not enough." "Have you ever heard of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Brolly?" Bulma sked. "What are you doing, woman??" Vegeta yelled at his wife. "Don't reveal that secret to this monster!" "We're going to need his help, Vegeta, and you know it." "WE CAN'T TRUST HIM!" "We couldn't trust you before either." Vegeta stopped, realzing that was true. If they had never learned to trust him, he may never have gotten to where he was. "Fine. But if he makes a move, I'll kill him without a thought." "You may try, Vegeta." Brolly laughed. "Enough." Trunks said, stepping between their gazes. "We need to to work together. Let's get everyone together, and head to Kami's Place. The Time Chamber will give us what we need." Category:Fan Fiction Category:JoeSGriffin